The Way They Died
by RedRangerNat
Summary: SPOILERS HERE! Multiple one-shots about the death scenes of some of the characters on The Walking Dead. What were their last thoughts about? Who was on their mind at the moment of death? Exploring the themes that the TV show follows. Everything is *mostly* canon to the TV show. Using artistic licensing on some characters. M for language (thanks Merle!), suggestive themes, and gore.
1. Merle

**Love the Walking Dead. Doesn't belong to me.**

MERLE

Damn…oh damn everything…

The bullet…it's pretty much cut up every vital artery in my chest. Damn Governor…I hope those walkers eat the fuck outta him!

But…I ended up…killing off half his men. That has to mean something…right?

Aw shit, blood everywhere…fingers got bit off...arm's broke…shirt's drenched in blood…

Funny…when you're dying…you tend to get bitchy.

I shot 'em up. Almost all of them. I pulled a fast one on 'em when I got those walkers to follow me. I think better when I'm buzzed…after all. The walkers…pounced on the guys I shot up. Like _The Last of the Mohicans _wannabe…he got chewed. Damn punk got in my damn way when I went to kill the Gov, though…

God…why does my death have to be so fuckin' painful?! I…guess…that's what happens when you go out with a bang…the bang tends to…

Walker's comin' in. Oh it's one…of the Gov's boys. I got him right where I want him. Come on, biter. Shove my good arm right through your skull…the good arm with the blade, anyways...that's also broke…

He's down, and I'm now officially done for…the effort's just not…

I don't remember…how I fell…but I'm on the floor. Can't breathe…the other walkers aren't interested in me…there's a big fucking buffet outside…

"I…" I can still speak. Fuck this shit, I'll talk until I die. "I ain't…begging you…"

I'll find him. I'll find him…I'll eat his fucking brain if I gotta. Governor will pay…he'll pay…

I wonder…if Daryl's comin'…little brother…Darlina…Daryl…I failed, brother.

Wonder if he'll kill me when I come back…

Maybe if I can…just get my blade to go through my skull…I can…spare my own brother the pain of killing…me…

I'm sorry…Daryl…sorr…

**Merle's death was the only death that actually brought me to tears. I loved his character.**


	2. Andrea

**I must be the only person who saw potential in Andrea's character. Walking Dead is not mine.**

ANDREA

For nine months she was by my side, killing walkers with me, keeping me alive when I was so sick…even when I told her to leave, she wouldn't. My best friend, my hero.

Now she's going to stay with me until I'm gone.

The bite…Milton's teeth in my shoulder…reminds me of my sister. Bit in the same way, but on different shoulders. Only…I wouldn't give her the chance to stay dead. I don't know…maybe it was just me being selfish and wanting her to come back…on her birthday…alive again so I could give her that necklace and smile…

When I think of my sister, Amy, when I see her face, remembering the day on the lake as we caught fish and cried over our father…I see my best friend's face as well.

She's my sister too. And I'm going to leave her like Amy left me. Alone.

Agh…I can feel it, the prickling in my head, the beginning of the end of my life. She knows this, knows I'm going to die one way or another, but she won't leave. The sword-wielding lifesaver who I betrayed…for peace. Or really…for my own needs.

Death clarifies a lot of things, it seems.

She smiles through her tears as I stare into her red eyes, smiling through the pain as the gun is placed under my chin, pointed at my infected mind.

If things hadn't been like this, would we have met? In the normal world, would we have been friends? She's someone who's seen the good and bad things about me, who's never given up on me.

Even now…when my crusade for peace left so many people dead…she'll still be with me until I'm gone.

In the end that's all I ever wanted.

**Implied lesbianism? Nah. Rick and Michonne are so going to hook up in Season 4. Just Saiyan.**


	3. Milton

**Not one of my stronger stories...but let's face it, Milton is hard to write. At least I think so.**

MILTON**  
**

My…calculations were…incorrect, it seems. I should have let Andrea kill him.

My own worst fears are realized…I'm going to die…and then kill.

I force my eyes open as I hear Andrea breathe a sigh of relief. "You…should hurry," I say slowly, gingerly. She complies.

The pliers are right by her feet now. If I could get them for her…I could. But…being stabbed by your former ally hurts more than you would think.

Body responses are slowing…blood is being pulled from my limbs to my torso, trying to protect my heart…doing more harm than good…

I didn't want my final experiment on zombification to be me…

Philip is probably killing the prison residents right now…probably enacting his brand of justice. Penny, I'm so sorry…if only I had seen this sooner…the tank of zombie heads, the kidnapping…Merle had it right when he left.

My legs have gone completely numb. I can't move my lower half. This is…a most painful way to die…

Andrea is still struggling. She is scared…scared of me. Me, a pitiful man who's got nothing but the brains in his head…

"Please…" I say in a breathless whisper. I'm bleeding out. At least kill me before I turn.

Andrea is talking to me, trying to keep me alive. Trying to make sure I'm not undead yet.

In my experiment on my old friend, Michael Coleman, I timed his resurrection at ten minutes, twenty-seven seconds…I've been dying for at least fifteen. Hopefully I can make it another five…

Andrea has dropped the pliers again. She looks at me with concern…my eyes are closing…

I wonder…if I will die before she kills me…

How long…does it take to grab pliers...with your feet…?

**Had to mention that scene with the pliers. Good God, I was _screaming_ at the TV during that scene.**


End file.
